


Аквариумное стекло

by alllegory



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: У Рокбелл всего две проблемы: устойчивое эмоциональное состояние, заменяющее плот, пробито насквозь, а она не умеет ни плавать, ни дышать под водой.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Аквариумное стекло

Чемодан больше не оттягивает руки: из содержимого там осталось только несколько инструментов. Автоброня — подобие прощального подарка без слов «будь счастлив» и разодравшей бы рот колючей медной проволоки, складывающейся в «просто обещай мне не исчезать снова». Для этого всего собственно нужно само понимание, что это последняя встреча. Его не было; последняя встреча — была.

Уинри не ребёнок и не должна думать, что это нечестно. Уинри конечно же думает: она возвращается в Ризенбург, а Эдвард и Альфонс находятся по ту сторону врат, в параллельном мире, к которому Рокбелл закрыты все пути. Ни на одной карте не вычерчен путь, ни на одной станции не продаются билеты.

Уинри устало закрывает глаза. Не помогает: окно поезда — видимая стеклянная часть узкого аквариума, который кто-то похоже в шутку назвал целым миром — выкладывается фосфенами на изнанке век. У Рокбелл всего две проблемы: устойчивое эмоциональное состояние, заменяющее плот, пробито насквозь, а она не умеет ни плавать, ни дышать под водой.

За спиной — пробитый в четырёх местах баллон с кислородом.

Уинри потеряла родителей, Эдварда и Альфонса. Уинри не уповает на принцип равноценного обмена. Дело не в том, верит она в него или не верит, дело в том, что ничего равноценного быть не может.

В дом Уинри практически влетает, чудом не цепляясь за высокий порог, обнимает бабушку и смеётся. Смех рассыпается на больных солнечных зайчиков, которые круглыми мячиками скачут по полу и умирают в тёмных углах. Пинако провожает их взглядом и только гладит растрёпанные светлые волосы.

Уинри взахлёб — Уинри захлёбывается не только словами — рассказывает бабушке, что видела Эдварда.

— Знаешь, а он всё-таки подрос. Интересно, сколько ему для этого молока пришлось выпить? Автоброня кстати подошла идеально, я молодец, да?

Уинри смеётся, щурится, говорит, что Эд ушёл, окончательно ушёл, а Ал — вместе с ним. Уинри смеётся, а я вот здесь, здесь, а их нет и уже не будет. И это смешно. Правда смешно — до боли и заполняющей лёгкие воды.

Уинри задыхается. Уинри продолжает ждать.

Мигающий свет фонаря не достигнет другого мира, каким бы он не был ярким. Уинри Рокбелл это прекрасно знает, но всё равно каждый вечер выходит на балкон.


End file.
